To Protect
by Mr.SamWiseGamgee
Summary: There are some things that you want to protect. Then there are things that you absolutely need to protect. Such as a valuable item, a treasured memory, or even a person. Naruto Uzumaki is someone who will protect all of the above and more. AU, Dark Themes, Language, Violence, and Possible Suggestive Themes. M Rated to be safe. (Cheesy summary, I know)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

AN: So here's yet another new story that I kinda just thought of at random. Funnily enough, I decided on the plot when thinking about a VN, two animes, and thinking about Mistral's criminal ring. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **Story Start!**

 _ **Mistral was a beautiful place. Out of all the Kingdoms of Remnant, it was the most advanced entertainment and fashion wise. It was a Kingdom that prided itself on being able to make a depressing world like Remnant into someplace, tolerable.**_

 _ **However, underneath that pretty facade was a place filled with crime. The underbelly of Mistral was home to Remnant's largest black market and one of the largest criminal rings in all of Remnant. It had whatever your nefarious desires needed. Needed someone dead? Talk to the assassins in Mistral. You want someone found? Talk to some of the informants in Mistral. You want to disappear? Well… there are many who can take care of that for you. It just depends on what you mean.**_

 **- Chapter One: The Meeting-**

 _Ruby Rose smiled to herself as she chased after her newest friend, a boy who was only a bit older than her. At least, that's what her mother told her._

 _They were both playing tag together in a field that was a small distance away from his home._

" _Tag, you're it!" Ruby cried happily as she caught up with the young boy. Feeling accomplished, Ruby made her heroic getaway._

 _The boy looked a tad irritated that he was caught so quickly, but the look quickly morphed into one of happiness and excitement._

" _Don't get ahead of yourself, Ruby! I'll catch you!" Instantly, the boy had taken off in a mad dash and was eclipsing speeds that a boy his age shouldn't have been able to reach_

 _The field was filled with the sound of the two children laughing and playing happily for the rest of the afternoon._

 _However, like most things, their fun had to come to an end eventually._

" _Come on, ****, let's play…" Ruby's words died in her throat when she saw the boy she'd been playing with for the entire day just standing a good distance away. Ruby quickly grew confused and was about to call out to her recent friend, but before she could, the boy's mother arrived and took his hand in her own and began walking away with him._

 _Ruby felt her heart plummet in her chest as she saw her only friend other than her sister begin to leave._

" _Wait! Don't leave!"_

 _She tried to run after him but was forced to stop when the earth split in front of her, blocking her only way to catching up to the boy. Too distressed over the boy's departure, Ruby didn't the take time to ask herself why the earth had split down the middle just to stop her from chasing._

" _Please, don't leave, ****!"_

 _Hearing her, the boy turned around and looked directly into her eyes. He directed a small smile at her and waved goodbye._

 _Ruby saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear anything no matter how much she strained her ears in a futile attempt to hear his words. After a few moments of trying, Ruby was finally able to hear something._

"… _See you later… Ruby."_

 _That was all she was able to make out before he began disappearing into the darkness of the night._

" _Don't leave…" The young rose managed to mutter out with tears in her eyes as she caught one last glimpse of his hair flowing in the night breeze. The same hair that matched the night's sky._

 **- To Protect-**

 **- Beacon-**

"Gah!" Ruby awoke in a cold sweat. She hadn't expected to have such a dream and she wasn't quite sure why she even had it to begin with. Was it even a dream or could she just consider it a nightmare? Ruby cringed when a headache came over her the more she thought about it.

The boy in the dream… she couldn't remember his name or exactly what he looked like. The only thing she could vaguely remember was his midnight black hair. Ruby once again cringed when she felt a sharp pain go through her head. Deciding that the memory wasn't really worth all the pain, she shook away the thoughts from her mind.

"I need to get up." Sliding out of her sleeping bag, Ruby carefully avoided her sister who was sleeping next to her in her own sleeping bag. Ruby took a quick glance at her older sister and saw the blonde giggling to herself with a small, perverted smile.

"Hehehehehe… don't wuuuury… there's plenty of moommmaaa to go around~" A bit of drool leaked out from Yang's mouth as she continued to dream of whatever sick twisted fetish she had.

"Eww, gross Yang," Ruby muttered out in slight disgust. She'd seen the books that her sister hid under her bed. Not to mention that one time that Yang had accidentally forgotten to delete her browser history. Ruby swore that she had been scarred for life after what she saw the type of things that her sister was in to.

'Bondage, Yang? Seriously?' The young Rose looked away from her sister, embarrassed of her to an extent. She would never get her virgin eyes back, thanks to her sister.

Reasoning that it was better to forget about Yang's messed up desires, Ruby decided to get up and go and get some fresh air, maybe it would make her feel a bit better.

Unknown to Ruby, there was a set of amber eyes that watched her leave the ballroom.

'Ruby?' Blake wondered what had caused the younger girl to get up in the middle of the night.

 **- To Protect-**

Ruby Rose, a young girl at the tender age of fifteen, was currently sitting on the roof of Beacon Academy. After waking up from that strange dream/nightmare she had decided to go and get some fresh air to clear her head. And what better way to get fresh air than from the roof of the tallest set of buildings in Vale?

Granted, what Ruby was doing could be considered very dangerous when one took in to account the lack of railings to stop one from falling off of said roof. Then there was the fact that it wasn't really a flat roof and was more in the shape of a cone.

Yes, dangerous indeed.

However, that didn't bother Ruby too much. She was more preoccupied with her thoughts than the dangers that came from sitting on a slope that was hundreds of feet off the ground.

"What was that dream?" Ruby muttered to herself as she brought her knees up to her chest and simply took in the view and the cool breeze of the night blowing against her face.

"So what are you doing up here?" A voice suddenly spoke, scaring the poor teenaged girl.

"DonttouchmeIknowkarate!" Ruby yelled quickly, getting into a "karate" stance before realizing something.

Ruby had been so startled by the sudden voice that she jumped up and right off the side of the roof. She blinked and then felt herself begin to fall.

Ruby didn't know exactly what happened after that; it had all been just one blur. One moment she felt the terrifying feeling of gravity taking hold of her body, dragging her down to the ground below her. The next, Ruby felt something grab her hand and when she gazed up she was greeted with the sight of an almost golden visage of a teen. He looked so bright that she felt that she may go blind from just gazing at him.

Then she remembered her current position. Her hanging off of a _really_ tall building with only her savior's hand keeping her from making a less than graceful landing with the ground.

Oh, the hilarity of that situation.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby heard the blonde yell with a bit of panic in his voice.

Still a bit surprised by the previous events, Ruby's brain was still catching up to what happened. So she answered him as best she could.

"Um… yeah, I'm fine." She answered nonchalantly with a small and awkward smile.

She could hear a sigh of relief come from the boy's mouth. Ruby was glad that he was worried for her but she still felt a bit uncomfortable with the great distance between her and the ground and voiced that concern appropriately.

"So, do you think you can pull me up now?" Ruby asked her blonde savior.

"Oh, yeah! Of course!" He was quick to respond.

A few brief seconds later of the boy quickly, but carefully, pulling her up as though she weighed less than a feather, Ruby felt her feet touch what she was willing to consider solid ground. Even though it was a cone shaped roof. Semantics.

"Thanks." She showed her gratitude with a small smile and promptly sat back down where she had been previously.

The boy sweatdropped at her rather casual dismissal of her (possibly) near death experience.

"So, um…" The blonde boy started out awkwardly. It was almost as though he didn't really know how to start a conversation with such an awkward silence permeating the air around them. Ruby had to hold back a small giggle. She could definitely relate to that.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby gained a slightly confused look.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while also flashing and awkward smile to match.

"Well, you did just fall off a roof that is around two hundred feet off the ground." He answered.

That seemed to stop her in her tracks, figuratively speaking.

"Holy shizz, I almost became a pancake!" Ruby nearly shouted as her brain finally caught up to what happened.

Somewhere in Beacon's Ballroom, there was a girl who woke up suddenly when she heard the name of her beloved food. She would later go on to terrorize the cooks of Beacon. Searching for the food that she claimed had, "Cried out to her".

The blonde let out a laugh. "It took you this long to realize that?"

Ruby pouted, "Well what do you expect? It's not like I usually take sky dives from rooftops!" She stood up carefully and glared cutely at the blonde. "Besides, you were the one who caused me to fall! What's up with that?"

That stopped the blonde's laughing.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He apologized with such a sincere tone that Ruby felt really bad for (In her mind) being mean to the teen who had saved her.

"It's fine! You don't have to apologize. You just scared me a bit." She paused, realizing what she had just said. "Not that you're scary! I mean, you look like a nice guy and totally not scary _at all_. That is, I'm sure you can be scary to the bad guys 'cause you look cool and all that but… uuuhhh…" Ruby moaned in embarrassment. "… And I'm babbling like an idiot…"

The blonde chuckled lightly at her reaction. She was cute.

It was then that the awkward atmosphere of the conversation shifted into one more tolerable. It wasn't entirely less awkward but it was… better.

It was also at that moment that Ruby finally got a better look at her blonde savior.

He was taller than her, very much so. He looked to be 5'10" in height, if not a bit shorter than that. His blonde hair was an almost golden color and seemed to shine when she looked at him. The moon just helped him look all the more… she wasn't really sure how to describe it.

'Cool? Bright? Unnecessarily shiny? I don't know!' Ruby massaged her head as she tried to think of what word was the best to describe him.

Then there was his clothes. It didn't seem all that strange, when one thought of the kind of clothes that the future students of Beacon wore. However, Ruby did find it quite interesting. He wore a black uniform-like jacket that had an orange zipper and buttons on his sleeves and waist. The next thing that he wore was a pair of bright orange pants that had a small black satchel attached to the side of his right pant leg. He also had black combat boots that went all the way up to his shins. Then to complete his outfit, the blonde teenager had an black elastic headband that had a small metal plaque on it. The plaque itself had the insignia of something that the young Rose had seen before, a leaf. She felt her head hurt when she tried to remember where she'd seen that before.

Ruby thought it looked pretty cool though.

The two teenagers sat there, in a somewhat amicable silence.

"Hey," The silence was broken by the blonde who didn't look at Ruby directly. Instead, he just continued to look out into the night sky, examining all the celestial bodies that he could find. "Why did you decide to come to Beacon?"

Ruby looked surprised and quite confused. Where had that come from?

"Umm…" She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that question. She couldn't exactly say that the only reason she was here was because she managed to stop a criminal from robbing a dust shop, then promptly getting arrested by none other than Glynda Goodwitch, world famous Huntress. Yeah, that would just sound ridiculous. Then again, her father and mother always did say that _honesty is the best policy_. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She was brought out of her rambling by the blonde once again when he spoke up.

"Do you not know yourself?" He asked with a certain look on his face, one that struck a chord within Ruby's heart. It was a similar look to the one her father gave her when she did something wrong. A look of disappointment.

Ruby gained a determined look. This may not be the reason why she was able to come to Beacon, but it was the reason why she wanted to become a Huntress. The same reason that drove her to help the old man who had been about to be robbed by the infamous criminal, Roman Torchwick.

"I want to help people! Just like the heroes in the stories that I've read, who save the day and protect the innocent. I want to be someone that can protect the people that they care about… like my mother." She muttered out the last part to herself, but the blond caught it.

Ruby was expecting him to belittle her, like her former classmates from Signal, for being stupid for dreaming of such a thing. She was even expecting doubt, the same feeling that she got from Blake, who tried to tell her that the world didn't work that way. However, what Ruby didn't expect was a smile being sent her way. A genuine one, not the kind that her sister and father gave her when she talked about her dream. Ruby knew that they were happy and proud when she talked about it, but their smiles were not like this one. This was a _true_ , _wholehearted, genuine_ smile. It showed to the young red-head that the blonde in front of her had nothing but respect for her dreams and reasons, which was new to her.

"You're a good girl, Ruby Rose." The blonde spoke warmly. Ruby couldn't help but blush in embarrassment at his compliment. She wasn't used to getting compliments like that from people that she'd just met. It felt nice, but strange at the same time.

"Umm, thanks… for your nice words…" She looked away from him, trying not to show what she guessed was an embarrassing face. A thought went through her mind however, as she thought back to his words. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

Her question was left unanswered, for as soon as she turned around, the blonde that had saved her was gone. It was like he hadn't even been there, to begin with.

'Huh?' Ruby looked around for the blonde, searching for any sort of sign that showed that he'd been there. She didn't want to be known as that crazy girl who talked to herself all the time after all.

"RUBY?!"

"Oh God, it's happening again!" She screamed and proceeded to latch on to the spire-like roof of Beacon.

"There you are!" The voice once again called out. "Just wait there, I'm coming up!"

"Wait, I know that voice," Ruby looked down and saw none other than Yang, in her PJs. "Yang? What are you doing up?"

"Blake woke me up," She admitted bitterly. Yang was not a morning person. Blake could attest to that with her now bruised cheek. "She told me that you came up here and I got worried that you might have fallen off the roof again." She admitted as she struggled to carefully get on the roof without falling.

Ruby groaned, "That was one time!"

"Five!"

"Shut up!"

A certain white themed heiress poked her head out of the window and glared up at the two sisters on the roof. "Will the two of you be quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!"

The night was soon filled with the sound of the three girls arguing loudly while, at the same time, waking up the rest of the sleeping students.

"NORA! Drop the pancake!" A male voice demanded.

"NEVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO PULL IT FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS!"

"You're scaring the lunch lady!"

"GIVE ME MORE!"

 **- To Protect-**

Off in the distance, the blonde who had spoken to Ruby was standing on top of a taller part of Beacon, watching the strange scene unfold. He watched Ruby and the blonde girl next to her continue to argue with the person that he knew to be Weiss Schnee. It was an entertaining sight to be sure.

"Are you okay?" The voice of a young woman questioned to him with concern. Said young woman was shorter than the Blonde, and a bit taller than Ruby's own height. She also had beautiful midnight black hair that reached to just below her waist along with two protrusions trying to poke themselves out from underneath her hood. They turned out to be two animal-like ears that were, surprisingly, white in color. A sharp contrast to her dark black hair.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He stood up and took one last glance at the happy scene with the future students of Beacon before walking away. "Let's get ready for tomorrow!" With that being said, the blonde's peaceful look was soon replaced by a serious visage.

" _Let's move, assassins_ _!_ " The Faunus girl next to him shouted out in a strange sounding language.

The roofs were soon littered with nearly two dozen of shadowy figures with their weapons out. All of them looked to be ready for a manhunt to begin.

"Target is still fleeing. They have holed themselves up in the Emerald Forest." One reported to the blonde.

He nodded. With a quick motion of his hand, the blonde ordered all of his comrades to rush into the dark forest.

They had a mission to complete.

 **- Chapter End-**

 **AN: That's it! I finally finished this chapter and the next few chapters too!**

 **Now I want to say that this story has been something that I've been working on for the past few months. You might be asking, " _Why did it take you this long to make the first chapter if you've been working on it for months?_ " The answer to that would be because, as a writer, I find it harder to start a story than to continue one. That and it was a pain and a half coming up with the ideas for how I wanted this story to play out. Not to mention working out the plot holes in my ideas. So I hope that you will excuse this for it's tardiness.**

 **Other than that, I hope that you like it, and know that the next chapter will be up sometime soon and that I'm definitely going to continue this story. Also, I'm already working on the next chapter for "With The Push Of A Button". So that should hopefully be out pretty soon. Hopefully.**

 **P.S. - If you're curious, Naruto's outfit is the same as the one that he wore during _Naruto: The Last_.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 3,162**


	2. Chapter 2: Brace For Impact

AN: Here's the second chapter of **To Protect** , and I've got to say that this chapter is kinda lackluster in my opinion. I know that I said that I worked on this story for a butt-load of time, but I still found some parts hard to write. However, don't worry 'cause next chapter's pace should quickly pick up, so you guys have that to look forward to. Anyways on to the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **- Chapter Two: Brace For Impact-**

"Impressive, aren't they?" A tall man with white hair asked as he watched the image of the group of new students taking down a Nevermore and Deathstalker. He calmly sipped from his coffee cup and quietly appreciated the flavor of his beverage as he waited for his co-worker's response.

"They are certainly impressive, but Ozpin," An irritated female voice spoke up. "Are you sure that it was a good idea to let this Jaune Arc join Beacon?" A beautiful blonde haired woman questioned a tall man on her right. "It was one thing to accept Miss Rose, she at least had an incredible amount of potential and talent, but the Arc boy? He wasn't even _aware_ of what aura was." She finished with a huff.

Ozpin didn't immediately respond and instead just took another sip from his coffee mug. He thought back to all the promising students that would be joining his school.

Taiyang's two daughters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Both of whom showed incredible skill and potential for even greater things in the future. Ruby, who'd been trained by the infamous Qrow Branwen, was a girl who had greater skill in using her scythe than even Qrow did when he first started. No doubt because she had Qrow teaching her, but the point is that her skill was growing in leaps and bounds. Then there was Yang, she had been personally trained by her father, Taiyang. Ozpin knew how strong Taiyang was, despite his tendency to not show it. No doubt, Yang would grow to be a powerhouse of a Huntress when she graduated.

Then there was the Schnee Heiress, Weiss Schnee. A young woman who did her best and expected everyone else to do the same. She was a prideful young woman but Ozpin could tell that she wasn't like the Schnee that he'd met over the years. From what he read in her files, young Weiss was someone who worked hard to get to where she was and continued to work hard to improve herself. The exact opposite of her father. The thought made Ozpin hopeful for the future of the Schnee Dust Company. Though he did recognize the fact that she needed to learn some humility, for her own sake.

There was also Mistral's Champion, Pyrrha Nikos. A true prodigy if Ozpin had ever seen one. She was someone who had tremendous skill that surpassed most, if not all, of her fellow first years and most likely some of his older students as well. The icing on the cake, as it were, was that she was quite humble in the face of her success as a Huntress in training. From what he'd seen from her files, Pyrrha wasn't one for the spotlight, she appeared to be far more comfortable with following than leading. It was a trait that would serve her well in the future when her team was decided.

Finally, there was Jaune Arc, a boy of below average skill when it came to fighting. He showed no signs of the skill that he _supposedly_ had in his files. In fact, he seemed like he would be more suited to manual labor than he would to the life of a Huntsman. That was something that almost all of the teachers thought, 'Jaune Arc didn't belong here'. Those teachers, however, didn't include Ozpin. The young Arc was someone who simply needed a push in the right direction. One that Ozpin was hoping that his future teammates could provide.

"Glynda, what you might see when you look at young Arc is someone that doesn't belong here. However, what I see is a young man with the potential to be something great. I'm not asking for you to understand what I mean, all I'm asking is that you trust me." Ozpin looked at the screen and watched the two groups regroup with each other.

Glynda looked like she wanted to continue to debate the subject but eventually just sighed bitterly and dropped the subject.

Ozpin continued to watch his new students start to make their way back to the cliff but he noticed something off when he looked through some of the other cameras. He looked more carefully and noticed some more people racing through the forest, and he could tell that they weren't his students.

"Something wrong, Ozpin?" Glynda questioned when she noticed his focus drifting away from Ruby Rose and her friends to something else. She didn't receive an answer but did see Ozpin's eyes widen slightly.

"Get them out of there and gather the teachers." He ordered with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Gather the teachers, Glynda." He stood up and began walking to one of the launching platforms. He knew that he doing the exact opposite of what he said he'd do by not interfering with the test, but this wasn't something that had to do with the test.

Glynda nodded and began to run back to Beacon to gather the rest of the teachers. However, before she left, Glynda turned back to Ozpin.

"Ozpin, what's going on?"

The white haired professor stepped onto the launching platform and answered.

"There are assassins from Mistral heading towards Miss Rose and her friends." He answered before getting launched through the air by the platform.

Glynda's eyes widened when she heard the words "assassins" and "Mistral". Those were two words that she really didn't want to hear in the same sentence.

She didn't waste any more time and began to full on run as fast as she could to Beacon. She knew that while the teachers would be able to handle the assassins, the students couldn't. They weren't ready to face such foes yet. The only ones she thought were likely to stand on equal ground in a fight was Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, and Blake Belladonna.

She hoped that Ozpin could make it to the students before the assassins did.

 **- To Protect-**

 **- With Ruby-**

"Did you see that Yang?!" An excited red and black themed girl asked her sister as they walked. She was Ruby Rose and she was cheerfully bouncing around her sister and her new friends after they had just finished killing two Elder Grimm that had attacked them. A giant Nevermore and a Deathstalker.

Ruby was a cute and perky young girl around the age of 15 and a few months give or take. She had short hair that reached down to the bottom of her neck and was an interesting color of black hair with red tips. One of her more unique features was her hypnotizing silver eyes that seemed to shine with all the innocence in the world. Ruby was fair skinned and stood at the solid height of 5'2". She wore a gothic-lolita styled dress with a short skirt of the same color. She also wore black stockings and black combat boots to finish off her outfit.

"Yeah, Rubes, I did." Yang chuckled as she watched her sister with her never ending energy happily run around them while amicably talking with some of her fellow students. It made Yang beyond proud seeing her baby sister slowly start to break out of her shell. Coming to Beacon was definitely the right choice for Ruby.

Yang was a young woman at the age of 17 years old and was considered quite the beauty by many of her peers. She had long and wavy blonde hair that showed obvious care with how beautiful it looked. Yang also had bright lilac eyes that glowed with energy and confidence that demonstrated her outlook on life and how she lived it. Much like her sister, Yang also had fair skin but was considerably taller than her younger sister; standing at the average height of 5'8". Yang wore yellow tube top that was covered by a brown leather jacket, however, the jacket didn't do much to hide her _very_ generous cleavage nor her slightly exposed stomach. She had black hot pants that were covered slightly by a hip cape the same color as her jacket. Finally, Yang finished off her outfit with leather boots that reached to the top of her shins.

"KYAAAA!"

Yang's thoughts were interrupted when a girly scream nearly destroyed her eardrums.

"Okay, who the FU-?!" Yang yelled, nearly cursing in front of her pure little sister, before stopping mid-sentence when she saw one person unaffected by the scream.

"Guys look over there!" A blonde teenager exclaimed as he pointed to something.

No one made a peep and simply looked at him with disbelief.

"What?" Jaune asked curiously.

Yang was the first to speak.

"It was you…"

Then all hell broke loose.

"Hahahahahaha!" Nora began to laugh as she pointed her finger at Jaune. "You scream like a girl!" She laughed so hard that she fell on her butt and continued to laugh. She even began to cry because she was laughing so hard.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, letting loose another girly scream. "I do not!"

Yang soon joined Nora in her boisterous laughing.

"Stop! Stop, you're going to make me pee!" Yang continued to laugh. "Oh God, it hurts to laugh!"

Jaune just gained a depressed look as the two girls laughed at him.

"Guys," A stunningly beautiful young red headed woman made herself known when she came to the defense of her partner. "It's not very nice to laugh at someone like that," Pyrrha stated with a nervous, yet kind, smile. She hoped that her words might dissuade the rest of the group from laughing at the already depressed Jaune Arc.

Pyrrha, in one word, was beautiful. In almost every way she was considered beautiful. She was at the young age of 17 and was already considered more beautiful than most adults. Pyrrha stood at the tall height of 6 feet and had crimson red hair that was tied into a pony tail that reached all the way down to her waist. She had a slim figure, wide hips, and a generous bust that could give Yang's own large breasts a run for their money. She had vivid green eyes that shone with kindness and strength and the bronze headpiece she wore on her head only accentuated her eyes. Her top consisted of two layers. The first being a brown strapless top that was split down the middle and underneath the top layer was a low bronze V-neck that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. Pyrrha also wore an elastic, black, mini skirt that was complemented by an ankle-length red drapery that was wrapped around her skirt. The final pieces of her outfit were her brown heeled boots that were covered by bronze leg guards along with bronze arm pieces and black opera length gloves.

Her looks and skills as an upcoming Huntress had gained her many fans across the world of Remnant, and her kind and humble personality only reinforced those feelings among many. However, despite those admirable traits, Pyrrha was still quite lonely. She was always seen as someone out of the reach of the rest of the world, someone that was so amazing that no normal person could hope to talk to her, much less be friends with her. Pyrrha, however, didn't think that way in the slightest. She was just someone who wanted to make friends and that's why she had come to the defense of the young Arc, he had talked to her normally; not like someone talks to a celebrity, but as an equal. Granted, his tune changed slightly when a certain girl named Weiss mentioned her appearance on Pumpkin Pete's Cereal, but that was more of an adorable reaction to her than anything else.

"But it's soooo funny, big red!" Nora managed to squeak out before going back to laughing.

'Big red?!' Pyrrha looked visibly struck. She knew that she was taller than most other girls but surely that wasn't something too uncommon that it required her to have a nickname like that.

Ignoring the distraught Mistral Champion, Jaune shook away his depression.

"Guys, focus on the elephant in the room! We can talk about… my scream… later!" He walked over to where he had been prior to the events that led up to the two loud girls laughing and once again pointed in a direction. "Now look!"

The rest of the group, minus Nora and Yang, walked over to Jaune and looked to where he was pointing. Yang and Nora, reluctantly, stopped laughing and followed their peers to see what the lanky teen had seen.

"What is that?" Weiss Schnee questioned out loud as she tried to get a better look at whatever was in the distance.

Weiss was a short girl, standing at the height of 5'3" (In heels). All in all, she was shorter than even Ruby. This, however, didn't detract from the graceful beauty that she held. Weiss was a 17 year old petite girl with pale white skin and pale blue eyes. Weiss had snow like white hair that was styled into an off-center ponytail that was positioned on the right side of her head. Decorating her hair was an icicle shaped tiara that held her hairstyle together.

Weiss was very beautiful, all things considered, the only thing that might have possibly detracted from her beauty was the crooked scar that ran down her left eye. However, much like her height, this feature didn't take away anything from her beauty and instead enhanced it in a way. The scar itself gave her a sense of uniqueness that many people found quite attractive. (Myself included!) Weiss wore a thigh-length white strapless dress that faded to a light blue towards the ends. Her dress was covered by a white bolero jacket that was colored red on the inside. Finally, Weiss donned white, wedge heeled boots and a thin white sash tied around her waist with a small pouch on the back.

"I think… that's a person!" Ruby exclaimed in shock. True to her words, there was a person in a part of a forest that was below the cliff they found themselves on top of.

The rest of the group looked down and finally made out the image of a person as well. They could tell that whoever was down there was running with a surprising amount of speed, but they couldn't exactly say what he was running from. Based on what they could see, the person looked to be male and was probably around 6'0" feet tall.

They continued to watch, curious as to why he was running.

"Do you guys think he's running from Grimm?" Yang asked with a bit of excitement in her voice. They may have fought two powerful elder Grimm, but she always loved a good challenge. And what better challenge than to fight a bunch of Grimm after taking down the head honcho.

"I hope not," Weiss admitted worriedly. Unlike her far more brash blonde comrade, Weiss was a bit more concerned about fighting after all of them had just finished what would be considered a hard battle. Sure they were able to kill the two elder Grimm, but that just made them all tired. She wasn't sure if anyone other than Yang, the weird orange haired girl, and maybe Ruby was willing to fight another battle with the bane of mankind.

"Aw, come on Ice Princess," Yang slapped Weiss' back, causing her to lurch forward. "You worry too much!"

Weiss glared at the annoying blonde.

"And you worry too little!" She huffed out in irritation. Sometimes she felt like she was the only one with common sense.

Ruby pulled out her precious weapon and darling, Crescent Rose. "There's no time to worry! He might be in danger, we've got to go and help him!" Ruby declared with determination. She made ready to leap down to the mysterious man's aid.

Weiss' eyes widened when she saw what the younger girl was about to do.

"Wait, you dolt!" She quickly grabbed Ruby's arm before she could leap down to the clearing below.

Ruby looked back to her partner with a questioning look as well as a small glare for stopping her from helping someone who looked to be in need. Ruby wouldn't let someone who needed help fend for themselves, she would do everything in her power to help them.

"Why did you stop me?"

Weiss glared lightly at the younger girl. She was upset that Ruby didn't seem to recognize that they weren't really in any position to begin fighting a horde of Grimm right now. Not to mention that she was a bit annoyed that Ruby seemed to have little worry about her own well being. Of course, Weiss could respect the girl's drive to help others, but sometimes you need to worry about yourself more than others. Even if the heiress also wanted to help the injured looking man.

"Think about this, Ruby!" Weiss took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. "We can't fight right now."

"Speak for yourself!" Yang and Nora both yelled out at the same time. They both took a glance at each other before smiling and high-fiving each other.

Weiss groaned. She was surrounded by idiots. "Anyways," She glared at the two boisterous girls, daring them to speak. In return, they both started whistling innocently and looked away from her. "We have to get back to Beacon. Once we're there we can tell the teachers that there is someone here, they'll know what to do." The young Schnee explained to her partner in a way that she hoped she would understand. She didn't want to be mean to the young girl, (she already told Ruby that she would try to be nicer after all) but she just wanted her to understand the risks of her decisions.

Ruby looked conflicted.

"I… understand what you're saying," Weiss began to hope that she got through to her young partner. "But," Weiss' face morphed into a frown. "I can't ignore someone in need! If I do then why am I even trying to become a Huntress?" Ruby questioned with conviction.

Yang smiled proudly at her little sister.

"I'm going to go and help him!" Ruby told her new partner.

Weiss groaned to herself, "Fine! Do whatever you want, see if I care!" She then began walking towards Beacon's cliff. The rest of the group looked at the retreating back of the Schnee Heiress, however, they didn't follow after her. Jaune looked like he really wanted to follow after the white haired beauty, but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to agree with her. Sure he was scared about fighting more Grimm, but he couldn't just not help the young Rose. She was his first friend from Beacon after all.

Ruby looked sad that her partner didn't agree with her, but she wouldn't go back on her beliefs. And right now, they were telling her that she needed to go and help the man. She was quick to jump down the cliff all the while using her sweetheart, Crescent Rose, to slow down her descent.

Yang smirked before turning to the rest of her fellow Beacon applicants.

"Well, we can't just let her do everything, can we?" Yang jumped off the ledge with a cheer.

The rest were quick to follow her lead, jumping off with their own cheers. Except for Jaune, he was simply screaming again as he fell down, hitting multiple tree branches that broke his fall for him. No one was sure if they could call that lucky or unlucky.

A bit further away, Weiss was still walking towards Beacon Cliff. She turned around and glanced back where her partner had been standing earlier. She couldn't see anyone else on the cliff and there was no one behind her so she could only assume they followed after Ruby. Weiss huffed, but the somewhat sad look on her face betrayed the emotion of anger that she was trying to show.

"Idiots…" She muttered.

 **- To Protect-**

Running through the thick foliage of the Emerald Forest, were two figures clad in dark hoods. Both seemed to be wearing the same outfit -kind of like a uniform- but one of them was taller than the other. However, that didn't detract from the fearsome looking duo, it just made them more dynamic in their appearances.

The two of them were making use of the forest's growth by jumping from tree branch to tree branch with barely a sound being heard. Their silence was made all the more impressive when one took into account their speed. They were going fast enough that most couldn't even hope to see them move.

Glancing at each other and having a silent conversation, the taller one nodded before stopping in their tracks. It was then that the tall one started going back towards a cliff that overlooked the entire forest.

The smaller one didn't look back in the direction of their partner, instead, they kept moving and picked up the speed.

It was all a part of the plan.

The assassin smirked to themselves as they continued on their path.

'Found you!' They thought to themselves. Stopping for a moment, the shorter of the two assassins covered their face when a gust of wind blew through the forest. The assassin managed to stop the wind from blowing off their hood but was unable to stop it from moving the coat that covered their chest, revealing a pair of breasts, rather moderate ones at that.

"You aren't getting away this time, bastard." The now identified female assassin muttered out quietly.

She then took off again in a burst of speed.

 **- Chapter End-**

 **AN: Another chapter done! BOOM!**

 **Well, excitement aside, this was a chapter that I felt was more of an introduction to the characters that we all know and love. (Especially Pyrrha) So sorry if it didn't have much of anything in it. Though I hope that will all change when we get to the next chapter which should also be out in a little bit. After that then I don't know, that will most likely be the end of my pre-written chapters. So that's a bummer. Oh well.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 3,610**


	3. Chapter 3: Clashing Worlds

AN: Woo-hoo! We are on a roll. Well, there isn't much to say other than enjoy the chapter and that it's _so_ much fun seeing this project finally coming to fruition. I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this. Anyways onto the story!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, both works belong to their respective owners!**

 **- Chapter Three: Clashing Worlds-**

"Hey, are you okay, mister?!" Ruby shouted out as she shot Crescent Rose once again to slow down her descent. She was then followed by the rest of her fellow applicants as they made their landings. Some were graceful in their landings, like Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake. While others were… _less_ graceful, like Nora, who landed with an explosion of pink smoke from her pink grenade launcher. Then there was Yang who landed with a cheer and an impressive landing of using the trees as figurative stepping stones to slow down her own landing.

Then there was Jaune. He just landed face first on the ground… in pain. Nora laughed at that.

"Who are you?" The man asked, breathless from the running he had been doing.

Ruby smiled along with Yang who had come up from behind her. "We're students from Beacon!" The red and black themed girl said with a comforting smile. Then that smile kind of turned awkward. "Well, we're almost students. As soon as we get back to Beacon then… you know… yeah."

Yang face-palmed. Her little sister had been doing so well.

The man ignored the awkward exposition on the teen's enrollment status. "That doesn't matter! Help me!" The man all but demanded them. "I don't have time to deal with your stupid social problems." He said as he moved towards the group.

Yang's disappointment in her sister's natural gravitation towards the awkward was rapidly replaced with anger directed at the man they had decided to save. She did not like how the man had spoken to her little sister. The rest of the Beacon hopefuls also glared at the man for talking to the younger girl like that. Even Jaune was glaring something fierce.

"Hey! We came down here to help you and you act like that? The least you can say is thank you!" Surprisingly, it was Jaune who said that as he stood in front of Ruby and glared at the older looking man.

Said man simply scoffed, "Whatever."

Yang's eyes changed from bright lilac and turned to a dark red as she felt her anger spike.

"Why you son of a-!" She prepared to punch the man with a rage fueled punch, but was stopped by none other than Ruby. "Wait, Yang!" Ruby got in between her sister and the man.

"It's fine," She admitted to her sister with a forced smile. That sight alone just made Yang even more angry towards the man. "We came down here to help him, not start a fight!"

"But, Rubes-!" Yang started.

Ruby smiled weakly at her sister. "It's fine, I'm okay with it." The red themed girl then turned to the man. "So, why were you running?"

The man groaned, as if annoyed by the question. The Beacon group glared at the man with further intensity, though he seemed to not be bothered by it.

"Does it really matter? I just need to get to Vale." He said as he forcibly moved passed the teens and started making his way to Beacon.

'That's it!' Yang thought angrily. She roughly grabbed the man by his shoulder and forced him to stop. The man looked surprised by her strength; most people were.

"Hey listen here, asshole!"

He grabbed her hand and forcibly removed it from his shoulder, albeit with a bit of difficulty.

"Don't touch me, brat." He then glared at her red eyes, not the least bit intimidated. "Do that again and I'll kill you!"

Yang grit her teeth in anger.

"Bastard…" Yang managed to get out. She raised her fist, preparing to strike the man.

"Yang, no!" Ruby attempted to stop her.

However, the disaster in the making was avoided when a figure jumped out of the trees and kicked Yang away. The attack was so fast that no one had been able to see it except those who had extremely keen eyes. (Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and Ruby)

Yang was sent hurtling away from where she had been standing. In mere moments, she was firmly implanted in the cliff's wall with a large explosion of dust and rocks. The blonde bombshell coughed up some spit due to the power from the hit and from not being able to prepare for it.

'What… was… that?' Yang struggled to move, she was really stuck in the cliff. That attack had taken quite a bit out of her aura. Luckily though, she had been using her semblance and it only took a second for the strength to kick in, enabling her to force herself out of the cliff's wall.

Meanwhile, Ruby was looking in shock at where her sister had been then to where she currently was. That was nearly a fifty feet away from where Yang had been! And at such speeds!

The group quickly turned to the new opponent with caution in their eyes, even Nora. Anyone who was strong enough to send Yang, a strength powerhouse, flying was some one to be wary of.

Pyrrha moved to the front along with Nora and Jaune. All three of them had their weapon out and prepared themselves for an attack, even Jaune. Though he looked a lot less prepared than the two young women next to him.

"Who are you?!" The Spartan girl demanded.

The figure didn't reply and instead once again launched themselves at the group of teens.

Pyrrha rushed forward to intercept the smaller girl. The two clashed with a loud bang. Pyrrha had attempted to crash into her opponent with a powerful shield bash, however, the attack was stopped when the shorter girl had pulled out her own weapon, a sword.

It was a strange looking sword to all those who saw it. It was short, bulky, and looked to be quite heavy. It was a wonder to everyone how a girl who didn't look to be much taller than Ruby and Weiss could even lift such a heavy weapon. Then again, there was Nora as an example; so maybe they were just surprised by it's design.

The assassin smirked underneath her mask before she, in a surprising show of strength, shoved Pyrrha back, knocking the Spartan girl off balance.

Not wanting to lose her chance, the sword-wielding assassin positioned her sword above her head in preparation for a downward slash. Pyrrha, seeing the danger, managed to angle herself so that she would fall backwards just as the bulky sword was brought down where she had previously been.

The result was stunning, to say the least.

The ground exploded as the sword made contact with it and created a powerful shockwave that was felt by those not even close to the explosion. Pyrrha herself was forced to cover her face with her shield when she saw that multiple rock shards had been propelled directly in her direction at intense speeds.

Nora and Jaune had been forced to do much the same. Nora though created a shield by using her hammer to smash a part of the ground and forcing a makeshift shield made out of the earth beneath her to pop up to protect herself.

Jaune was just barely able to keep his shield up as it was peppered with the earthen shrapnel. By the end of the wave, Jaune was feeling very tired. He struggled to even hold up his shield and sword.

"I won't ask again, who are you?" Pyrrha calmly questioned. She had already recovered from the attack and was prepared to once again intercept the smaller girl if she tried to rush them again.

The girl looked intrigued, "Pyrrha Nikos, champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament. You're as good as they say." She complimented the red haired girl.

Pyrrha didn't react to the compliment and instead prioritized watching the assassin very closely, just waiting for her to make a move.

"Then there's Blake Belladonna." The girl's voice seemed to just radiate mischief. "What are you doing so far from home, huh?"

The disguised cat Faunus tensed but did her best to not look surprised by the girl's knowledge of her identity. Though she did strengthen her grip on her weapon, Gambol Shroud.

Those around Blake looked at her, wondering what their attacker was referring to.

"Well, I guess that it doesn't matter, huh? You aren't my target right now." The girl then pointed to the man that was standing behind Ruby. He looked a bit scared, which made the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training somewhat happy. "I'm after him though."

The man tensed when the teens turned to look at him.

Ruby stood in front of the man protectively, "Why are you after him?" Crescent Rose extended to its scythe form. Ruby held it tightly as she prepared herself to fight the girl.

"Why?" She seemed a bit confused. That confusion however soon turned to amusement. "You're protecting him yet you don't know why?" She laughed. "That's hilarious!"

Ruby glared, though it looked cute rather than intimidating. "I know why I'm protecting him! I'm going to become a Huntress so it's my duty to protect those in need!" She stated resolutely.

Her fellow applicants smiled at the young girl's determination.

The female assassin's amusement died and was replaced by something in between annoyance and anger.

"I wondered why my family never liked Huntsmen and Huntresses, now I know." The girl admitted as she lifted her weapon and shifted it to its true form.

The sound of gears turning was heard as the sword began growing from it's short and bulky appearance to something far more. It soon grew to the point that it was the size of the girl wielding it, so around 5'0" feet long. Its bulkiness had been used to extend the weapon to its current size and it was intimidating, to say the least. Despite its size, the girl didn't seem to have too much trouble holding the massive weapon up. Instead, she seemed to be able to wield the weapon faster and far smoother than she could in the previous form.

"You Huntsmen are all so stupid." She glared at the group, "Prepare yourselves." Then she smashed her weapon against the ground, creating a massive explosion and a large dust cloud.

'Can't see her!' Pyrrha thought as she looked around, trying to find the girl who had attacked them. Her target was soon found, zooming right past the Amazoness.

Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw the girl rush past her and straight to her fellow Beacon hopefuls.

"No!" The red headed girl yelled.

Nora was quick to get in front of the sword-wielding assassin and swung her hammer at the girl. Reacting quickly, the girl was able to duck under the horizontal swing and get behind Nora. Taking her chance, the assassin swung her sword at Nora's undefended back and made contact. Nora was sent flying away from the battle and into a patch of trees. Luckily for the energetic girl, her aura had managed to take the blow, but she was still dazed from the attack.

After taking out the hammer-wielding girl, the assassin managed to dodge both Ren and Blake's attempts at stopping her and was able to get past both of them. After having dodged the quiet duo, she made her way to Ruby, who was still defending the man she was after. Seeing that the only one between her and her target was Ruby, the female assassin launched herself from her position with a loud bang that seemed to echo through the forest itself.

"Dodge Ruby!" Jaune yelled as he rushed to where she was.

Ruby prepared to do exactly what her first friend at Beacon had recommended, but she realized something. If she dodged then she would be leaving the man that she was protecting undefended. Leaving him for dead didn't settle with her well and, with a hint of nervousness, Ruby brought her scythe above her head in preparation for her attempt at blocking the attack.

"RUBY DON'T!" Blake screamed at the girl.

There was a resounding bang when the assassin's weapon made contact with Crescent Rose. The ground beneath Ruby shook and cracked slightly, but the young Rose stood strong and held back the attack by redirecting much of the power behind the attack directly to her side and into the awaiting ground.

However, Ruby wasn't prepared for the lightning fast follow-up kick that impacted her side, rattling her ribs slightly from the power behind it. Ruby was launched away and made a powerful impact with the ground moments later. The Rose had to be thankful for her aura, though it had taken a hit and knocked her reserves down quite a bit. Ruby wasn't allowed respite though cause she was immediately forced to dodge when another strike from the assassin's weapon was aimed at her. Ruby rolled to the side, wincing when she agitated her bruised ribs, and swung her scythe directly at her attacker.

Seeing the attack, the assassin displayed an impressive amount of flexibility when she ducked under the scythe's blade. Not finished, she used her momentum to propel herself into the gymnast bridge position, where she then used her legs to propel herself back to her feet, kicking Ruby in the chin in the process when the assassin's foot rose up at fast speeds. Ruby was knocked back and was seeing stars from the strike to her chin.

Ruby managed to stand up shakily but was immediately knocked back to the ground when a fist impacted her stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs in the process. Ruby coughed up some spit on the ground from the force of the attack but managed to somehow stay conscious from the powerful punch.

Seeing that her last obstacle was out of the way, the assassin marched over to her target and readied her large weapon.

Shaking away the blurriness, Ruby saw what was about to happen and panicked. "No!" With all of her remaining strength, Ruby used her semblance and launched herself in front of the man, ready to protect him.

The sight of Ruby appearing once again angered the female assassin and she sent a glare at the redhead's direction. Not standing down, Ruby held up her weapon.

'I will complete this mission! One girl won't stop me!' The assassin declared angrily to herself.

"You're mine!" The assassin yelled as she readied her weapon to knock away Ruby and strike down her target. Suddenly though, the girl felt her weapon begin to resist her. She looked confused by the turn of events and tried to pull even harder, but her struggling was to no avail. Realizing that it must have been some sort of semblance, the female assassin scanned the battlefield.

It was then, in those brief few seconds of her looking, that she noticed Pyrrha sweating from exertion as her outstretched hand was glowing in a grayish color, a tell-tale sign of aura usage.

"Pyrrha!" She growled out the Mistral Champion's name with a surprising amount of disdain.

The fist of a certain blonde bombshell, however, distracted the young assassin from her dislike for the Greek themed young woman. Said assassin was sent flying away from Ruby and through multiple large trees. She continued on for awhile before she finally stopped, taking a final tree with her.

Ruby looked surprised for a moment before realizing who had protected her.

"That was… payback." Yang muttered out tiredly. Her eyes were beginning to flicker between red and lilac. She had used quite a bit of her aura in that one punch and she was felt like she was getting close to running on empty. She kinda hoped that the apparent assassin was down for the count after that attack.

"CUNT!" The young assassin screamed out as she jumped back to her feet. She looked a little worse for wear, but overall she was still in fighting condition. However, she did look royally pissed at the blonde who had punched her.

Yang groaned, "Son of a bitch…"

"Language!" Ruby scolded her older sister.

Getting even angrier, the assassin glared at Yang. "You, I'm going to kill you!" She grabbed her sword and prepared to fight again.

"No, you won't." A calm masculine voice spoke.

Instantly, the young assassin was knocked back before being hit upwards and finally shot back down to the ground in a loud thud. She laid there, groaning as she struggled to even move a bit. This all happened within two seconds and none of the students there were even able to see what had happened.

"What… the hell?" Jaune muttered out in disbelief. One second the young girl that they had been fighting was about to start up again then suddenly she was on the ground, seemingly out for the count. Jaune was stunned that such a thing had happened. To him, it was starting to look like she was invincible. After all, someone that can go toe-to-toe with Pyrrha, Nora, Ruby, and take a hit from an enraged Yang was someone that Jaune didn't want to mess with. He had seen what those four girls could firsthand when they fought the two Elder Grimm, he didn't want to mess with them. That just made the female assassin's current position all the more surprising.

Who could have done that?

"I'm afraid that I can't let you kill my students, child." An impassive looking Ozpin stated to the downed Mistral Assassin.

"Professor… Ozpin…" She muttered out before trying to force her body up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ozpin admitted. He lifted his cane slightly off the ground before bringing it back down instantly. The earth around them shook quite violently in response to the demonstration of the Headmaster of Beacon. The future students of Beacon could only look at their headmaster with awe.

Ruby just gushed over how cool Huntsmen were.

Realizing that even if she were able to get up, she would be captured immediately after. Knowing this, the girl stopped struggling and resigned herself to her fate.

'…Sorry, big brother.' The girl sadly thought to herself.

"Now," Ozpin started out. "May I ask why you are attacking this man here?"

She glared up at the white haired man. "Why you ask? Because that S.O.B. is the guy who fucked with the wrong family!" She then shifted her glare towards the man in question. "He betrayed the Uzumaki family, betrayed the Syndicate by attempting to assassinate our heir! He killed four of our members just from trying to escape; that bastard deserves to die for what he's done!"

The man in question shifted uncomfortably in place.

"The question you should be asking isn't why I'm trying to kill him, but why your students are protecting a murderer!"

By now the man was panicking. He was pretty sure that he would have been able to escape the group of brats, but Ozpin? No, not likely. So he did the only thing that managed to pop into his racing mind.

Take a captive.

Grabbing the unprepared Ruby, the man wrapped his arm around her neck and started choking the young girl slowly. Not enough to begin killing her, but enough that caused her immediate pain.

"Nobody move!" He screamed out, gaining the attention of the rest of the students. When they saw what was happening, let's just say that them being angry was an understatement.

Yang's strength soon returned in full force and then some when she caught sight of her sister being strangled by the man that they had attempted to help.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Yang screamed as her eyes turned red and her hair seemed to catch on fire. She had never been this angry in her life. The mere sight of her sister within the grasp of that coward made her blood boil beyond belief. She was so angry that the ground beneath her began to start smoking from the heat that was being released from her body.

Ruby tried to scold her sister for cursing, but the arm cutting off her air supply and words made that kind of hard to do. Though she managed to pull off a weak glare. It was the small victories that she was going for right now.

Ozpin's normally passive and stoic face was soon replaced with one of silent fury. "You would do well not to continue this course of action." He spoke with an edge in his voice.

The man currently holding Ruby captive felt himself take an unconscious step back in fear.

"Don't come any closer!" He pulled out something from his pocket. It was revealed to be a heavy pistol that he quickly pushed against the side of Ruby's head.

Ruby and the rest of the Beacon group tensed when they saw the weapon. Yang's anger grew to new heights but she couldn't bring herself to risk her sister's safety. She couldn't forgive herself if she was the reason that Ruby got seriously hurt or worse, killed. The thought was unknowingly shared amongst the group of teens and the one teacher.

"You move any closer and I'll blow her brains out!" To prove that his threat was serious, the man pointed the gun at the Mistral assassin and shot, grazing the side of her head. He growled when he saw that he missed.

The girl cringed when she felt the bullet impact her aura however it was that moment that she realized something.

"That bullet… aura piercing!" That got the attention of those around her.

The man smirked when he realized that his threat was being taken seriously. "That's right. So don't come any closer or I'll shoot."

Ruby's eyes were wide when she realized that she was actually in serious danger. She had thought that her aura would have been able to protect her from anything he might have been able to do. But now, seeing that he had a bullet that was designed to damage aura, she wasn't sure anymore. Ruby didn't even have all that much aura after her fight with the Elder Nevermore and her recent scuffle with the Mistral assassin. She had used her semblance quite a bit to run up the side of that cliff to cut off the Nevermore's head and had tanked quite a bit of damage from the female assassin. Fear began to creep into her mind as she started to struggle.

"Don't move!" He gave a quick, but strong, jab to her side.

Ruby let out a small pained cry when the jab made contact. He managed to hit directly where she had been kicked by the assassin during their fight. The act itself caused a sharp pain to shoot through her entire body, even with her aura protecting her.

The Beacon group glared at the man with even more anger in their eyes, especially a certain blonde who looked ready to tear off the man's head.

"Now, I'm going to walk out of here and you aren't going to follow-" His sentence was interrupted by a voice.

"Get away from her!" Weiss yelled as she jumped down from the cliff and used her glyph to speed herself up. In a flash of white, Weiss was already next to the man and used Myrtenaster, which was currently empowered by fire dust, to knock away the man with a powerful bang.

Weiss was quick to grab Ruby and, creating another glyph underneath them, jumped away with the younger girl. They both landed a small distance away from where they began.

"I won't let you touch my partner," Weiss exclaimed as she readied her weapon once again.

Ruby gained a megawatt grin, "You came back!" She rushed forward and glomped her partner. The white themed girl blushed as she tried to get the younger girl off of her.

"Get off me, you dolt!" She tried to push Ruby off of her person without trying to hurt her. Unfortunately, Ruby was not so easily rid of. "This isn't the time!" Weiss whined out with her blush still very much on her face.

Seeing that Ruby was safe, the rest of the group encroached on the man who had threatened the young fifteen year old girl.

"Stay back!" He yelled as he backed away.

No one stopped and just kept moving forward, rage in their eyes.

"Let's break his legs!" Nora excitedly cheered as she pulled out her hammer.

"I think that's a good idea," Blake muttered out dangerously. She might not have known Ruby for very long but she found that her innocence and drive for a better future was something that just appealed to her and reminded her of younger and more naive version of herself. She didn't want Ruby to get hurt.

"Get in line." Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles. She was going to do far more than _just_ break his legs. Try break every single bone in his body.

"You aren't getting away I'm afraid," Ozpin stated as he stood behind his students. He would let them deal with this. The headmaster had only come to stop the assassin and seeing as how that was already resolved, the older man didn't feel the need to intervene any further. Besides, he had to watch over the assassin, just in case.

"Don't come any-" An arrow came out from between the trees and directly hit the man between the eyes. He looked like he was in shock over what just happened.

"Wha…?" Not even being able to finish his words, the man promptly fell forward, dead.

The Beacon group looked horrified that the man had been killed; Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Weiss seemed to be the most disturbed.

Ruby herself felt sick to her stomach, even though the man had threatened to kill her, she didn't want him to die. All she had wanted was to beat him up and take him to jail so that he could be brought to justice. This? Ruby never wanted this.

Jaune was the one who actually threw up at the sight, not being able to keep his bile down.

Pyrrha, Yang, and Weiss had much more moderate reactions, though all three were undoubtedly horrified by the death of the man. Especially the way that he went. Yang was quick to rush to her sister's side, in hopes of comforting the shaken up girl while trying to get her own emotions under control. Weiss could only stare with a horrified gaze, unable to take her eyes away from the gruesome sight before her. Pyrrha looked sad that the man had to die that way. Even though he had attempted to kill one of her fellow student's, Pyrrha was not one to wish death upon others. She had been raised better than that.

Nora looked stunned, she had a far away fearful look in her eyes when she stared at the man's corpse, the blood slowly leaking from the clean shot through his head, the way his eyes looked at the sky with abject horror and surprise. She slowly brought her hands to her mouth and fell down to her knees. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes and she felt like screaming but found that she couldn't use her voice.

Ren quickly appeared by his childhood friend's side when he saw her distressed state. He knew Nora well, and he knew exactly what she was thinking of when she looked at the body. He didn't dare move from her side or stop his gentle comforting and soft calming whispers. He himself was trying to keep his memories in check, for Nora's sake.

"Another one?" Ozpin muttered out before calling all of the students to stand near him. They followed his order and were trying to find the location of the shooter.

It wasn't long before they did, as the shooter himself popped up right in front of them. Everyone seemed surprised by his speed except Ozpin, who already had his cane pointed at the assassin's face.

The new assassin in front of him didn't seem all that fazed by the headmaster's personal weapon being pointed at his face. Instead, the assassin seemed to be more interested in the weapon itself than the one wielding it. It was the same for all of the weapons that Ozpin's students were holding. As though the young looking assassin before him had an interest in weapons in general.

'Perhaps he's looking for weaknesses?' Ozpin wondered to himself.

The assassin seemed to get over their apparent interest in weapons and once again met the gaze of the Headmaster of Beacon.

Even though he knew better, Ozpin could have sworn he felt an upturn on the assassin's mouth, despite the mask that covered it.

"Hello," The assassin greeted with a pleasant tone.

Ozpin didn't answer and opted to continue to level his weapon at the young man's face.

Not bothered by the lack of a response, the assassin once again spoke. "We would appreciate it if you could hand back my teammate now."

The few Huntsmen and Huntresses surrounding their headmaster were confused by the assassin's choice of words. They didn't have to wonder too long, however.

As if on cue, nearly two dozen more appeared, all of them standing on tree branches or behind said trees surrounding the group of Beacon inhabitants. All of the assassins wore the same uniform and were all holding weapons. Some of them had the same, while others seemed to have their own unique weapon. If this wasn't such a bad situation, Ruby (resident weapon nerd) would be absolutely nerding out over all of the weapons before her eyes.

"Holy shit…" Yang mumbled out as she stared in shock at the sheer numbers of guys in dark clothes. If they were even half as strong as the girl from before, then even Yang believed that their chances of coming out of this situation unscathed were becoming all the more slim. Though that wouldn't stop her from putting up a damn good fight! The blonde bombshell readied her weapon, Ember Celica, and reloaded her gauntlets with more shells.

"Language…" Ruby distractedly scolded her older sister.

'This is bad.' Pyrrha thought with some worry. She had heard stories of the infamous assassins from her homeland, and they were all usually bad. She knew that most, if not all, of the clans were deadly in how they worked on their contracts. Hell, Pyrrha herself knew firsthand how deadly they were when some were hired to kill her. They didn't succeed, (obviously) but that was beside the point. The only thing that mattered was that they were dangerous, incredibly so.

'Mommy!' Jaune was terrified.

Ozpin analyzed the assassin in front of him. Said assassin looked to be male and had a small tuft of blonde spiky hair protruding from the top of his head. He also seemed to be around the height of 5'10" if the headmaster were to hazard a guess. Then there were the man's clothes. He wore the same uniform as the rest of his fellow assassins, although with a few differences.

The uniform itself was comprised of what looked like mainly black clothing that was covered by pieces of gray armor, or what looked to be some kind of hardened leather. Examples would be the chest piece along with the arm guards, and finally, the gray looking gloves that seemed to have hardened armor where the knuckles were. The man in front of him had, generally, the same armor, but his was more unique. For one, the young looking man seemed to take some liberty with his outfit by adding a red scarf to it. He also wore a mask, much like the rest, but his was different when it came to design.

' _A fox_ ,' Ozpin thought to himself.

Finally, there was the head band that he and the rest of his fellow assassins wore across their forehead. It was comprised of a black cloth that was complimented by the metal plaque attached to it. There was also the insignia that was etched into the metal. A leaf.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. The aged headmaster knew of the renowned assassins from the forest regions of the continent of Anima, The Leaf Syndicate. Known for the terrifying amount of influence that they held over Mistral's Council, their monopoly of the Black Market, and the amount of assassinations that they had under their belt. There were countless more crimes that they had committed since their founding shortly after the **Great War** by their first leader, Hashirama Senju. However, despite their infamy and crimes, the syndicate itself was known to value their familial bonds over everything else. This, along with other reasons, allowed their numbers to increase exponentially to the point where they had thousands of members at their command.

Their fame was only rivaled by their main competitors, Rock and Cloud. The three had a powerful rivalry with each other and two other gangs that lived on the continent of Sanus.

However, Ozpin wasn't really all that concerned with thinking about the infamous Big Five of the Criminal Underworld. No, he was pre-occupied with examining the situation and trying to figure out how to get his students out of this unharmed.

So far nothing was occurring to him.

"I'm really sorry for this, but I would like you to hand over my teammate before any of these guys here do something… rash." The young man in front of Ozpin spoke with a rather conversational tone. It was strange to those around him. That someone would be able to talk so calmly and nonchalantly with one of the most powerful men in Remnant like it was something that he did every day.

Ozpin examined the assassins in the trees and noted that they all had their hands over their weapons or were tightly holding on to their weapons already. They were just waiting for someone to make a move.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Ozpin admitted cautiously. "This child did, in fact, attack my students and I would like to ask her some questions." He didn't want to start a fight with the famed assassins, and despite how cruel it may sound, their hostage (He hated thinking of her as such) was the only thing keeping the assassin at bay. His decision may be sudden, not well thought out, and possibly might make things worse, but Ozpin had a way of making things that didn't seem likely into something somewhat likely. Besides, he only needed to buy time until his fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses made it to his location where they may be able to settle this with no bloodshed.

The Headmaster's answer caused a frown to appear on the young assassin's face. He held onto the bow in his hands more tightly and was watching the Headmaster of Beacon carefully.

"I don't want to fight you, Ozpin." The assassin stated. "But if I have to in order to save my comrade, then I will." All of the assassins on the trees and behind them instantly brought up their weapons and those that had guns or were holding long-range weapons had their sights drained on the veteran Huntsman and his students.

Ruby and CO all tensed at the sight and prepared for an intense fight. Luckily, it was at that moment that the teachers from Beacon arrived on the scene with their weapons drawn and ready. The future students had to let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't come any closer!" Glynda commanded with an intense glare that was directed at the leader assassin.

The blonde assassin didn't look too surprised by the arrival of five teachers. Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, Professor Peach, and one that he didn't recognize. All five had their personal weapons drawn and at the ready. And all of them were known for their incredible skills along with being veteran Huntsmen and Huntresses that had years of experience under their belts. That made the sight of five of them even more dangerous to the blonde and those under his command.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, and with a small frown, lowered his bow and changed it to it's stand-by mode and placed it on his back. He then raised his hand and made a quick gesture that caused all the assassin around him to look at him in shock. That also included the young girl that was currently being held down by Nora and Yang. She looked at the blonde leader with a shocked expression and felt angry and ashamed of herself for forcing the young man into this position.

"But _Taichou_ (Captain)!" One man exclaimed.

"Don't!" Surprisingly, it wasn't the blonde who responded, but another assassin that had the small frame of a young woman. She was dressed the same way her fellow assassins were dressed, but she had a face mask instead of the normal face covering on that the rest of her fellow assassins wore. She also had two white cat ears poking out from the top of her head that contrasted her dark black hair.

She lowered the large katana in her hands and quickly sheathed it in it's hilt with practiced ease. She looked conflicted over her leader's orders, but she wouldn't disobey him. She had too much respect and loyalty for him to do that.

"Put away your weapons." She ordered those surrounding her.

They looked at the girl in shock but eventually did as she commanded. One by one, they all either dropped their weapons or put them back where they had been before they had drawn them. Though all of them looked angered as they did.

"Thank you, Himari." The blonde assassin muttered out under his breath, just low enough that only the girl in question, plus a few other Faunus, could hear him.

Himari nodded to him and stood back, waiting just in case her leader needed help.

Blake's Faunus ears perked up when she heard those words. 'So one of their names is Himari?' She decided not to focus on that detail and instead focused on the tense and uneasy situation that she and her fellow students were currently in.

Ozpin, seeing a way for this to end peacefully, lowered his own weapon and gestured for his fellow faculty members to do the same. All except Glynda and the teacher that the blonde didn't know followed the Headmaster's command without question. Glynda herself looked awfully miffed that she was forced to lower her weapon in front of a large amount of assassins that would sooner stab them in the back than be courteous.

"You have the floor, Ozpin. I suggest that you don't waste it." Himari bit out with an icy cold tone. She stood next to the blonde protectively as he carefully glanced back and forth between the Headmaster of Beacon and the young girl that was still being held on the ground by the Beacon students.

Ruby looked back and forth between the two groups of people, both of which looked like they were just waiting for the other to make a move. The young girl looked nervous, she didn't want a fight to break out between the teachers and the assassins.

"We don't wish to fight you," Ozpin started out, only to be interrupted.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" One assassin shouted out as other vocally agreed with him. They all glared heatedly at the group of Beacon staff and students. Ozpin kept a stoic face at the insults that bombarded him.

"Huntsmen have always been arrogant assholes!"

"You guys always act like you're above everything!"

"Self-righteous pricks!"

"Quiet!" The blonde leader sternly commanded. "Ozpin," He garnered the attention of the Headmaster of Beacon. "You say that you merely wish to ask questions, am I correct?"

Ozpin didn't hesitate to nod his head in agreement. He had no reason to make an enemy out of all the assassins and have more being sent after his head or his student's lives. That was something, as the Headmaster of Beacon, that he couldn't allow.

The blonde stared directly into the eyes of Ozpin, looking for any hint of deceit. When he saw none, the blonde sighed.

"Then take me instead." He stated to the Huntsmen and Huntresses. "Take me and let her go."

Thus, chaos began.

"No!"

"You can't"

"Please reconsider this, _Taichou_!"

The blonde ignored all the shocked and angered cries from those under his command. The only person that he took a small glance at was his second-in-command, Himari Noihara.

"No! Take me instead!" She yelled out quickly. "I won't resist! Just take me instead!"

"Himari," The blonde calmly spoke the girl's name.

"NO!" She grabbed both of his shoulders and looked directly at him. "You can't be taken by the Kingdoms, I won't let you!" The blonde noticed her hand go for her katana, grabbing the hilt of the blade. She then glared at the group from Beacon but continued to talk to him. She looked ready to strike. "You are my master and I'm your bodyguard. I told your parents I would always be there for you and that I wouldn't let you make any stupid decisions!" Her voice started getting desperate. "You are too important to the Syndicate for you to be taken, I'm just a bodyguard, a grunt. I'm expendable!"

 **SLAP!**

Himari looked stunned as her head jerked to the side slightly. She slowly raised up her left hand to her cheek and tenderly rubbed the stinging bright red spot that was now on her left cheek. Hesitantly, she glanced back at the blonde and was met with a stern glare.

"Don't say that."

She ignored the slight stinging feeling coming from her cheek. "But, Nar-"

"Stop!" He screamed out before turning away from her. "Stand down, _Neko_."

She felt her voice hitch as she tried to speak, but in the end, she reigned in her emotions. She nodded and bowed to him respectfully. "O-Of course, _Taichou_. Forgive me for my previous outburst." She straightened herself and swiftly walked back to him, however, she did stop right next to him for a brief moment.

"You're too important to me…" She whispered to him before standing quietly a little bit behind him.

The blonde didn't look at her and simply let out a tired sigh. He then looked back to Ozpin and the Beacon group. "Forgive me for the outburst of my comrade," Himari flinched at his mention of her.

Ozpin shook his head, "It's quite alright, I just wish for this to end without any bloodshed." He admitted.

The blonde nodded, "As do I, Ozpin." He then gestured his head to the captured Mistral Assassin. "So what is your answer to my proposal?"

Ozpin looked between the two and thought for a brief moment. It wasn't long before he looked like he came to a conclusion. "I only wish for a peaceful resolution, it is your decision."

"Then allow me to take her place."

Ozpin nodded and told his two future students to release the girl. They did so, albeit with hesitation, and cautiously walked back to their group all while eyeing the still very tense and angry assassins carefully. They didn't want to start a fight between the two groups.

"Please," Ozpin politely and gently lead the blonde in the direction of Beacon. He tried to openly show to the assassins that were no doubt keeping a close eye on him that he meant no harm to their leader. He also motioned for his students to stay with the teachers as they made their way back to the training school. As they walked, the blonde managed to take a quick glimpse at the girl who he'd taken the place of. Quietly, she removed her mask just enough so that he could see her mouth and a brief glimpse of her face.

Said girl had a youthful and rather cute looking face. She had bright red-orange eyes that shone with concern for him. He could barely see the slightly spiky red hair that was hidden by her mask and the hood that covered the majority of her head.

 _I'll come back for you._

The blonde read her lips as she mouthed the words out for him. He didn't make any obvious outward or vocal response to her and instead settled for the slightest tilting of his head that only she noticed.

With his silent agreement with her declaration, the blonde continued following the Headmaster of Beacon peacefully.

This was going to be annoying for him.

 **- To Protect-**

 **- With Himari-**

"This is such bullshit!" A male voice yelled out in outrage. "I can't believe we just let them take him!"

"Damn Huntsmen thinking that they can get away with anything!"

"Himari, you can't really be thinking of just leaving him can you, aren't you supposed to be his bodyguard?!"

The young woman in question was just staring blankly at the ground as she processed what had happened. She had allowed her charge to be taken away by those _Huntsmen_. Himari let out a low hiss when she thought back to said Huntsmen and Huntresses. She would get him back, her master and charge.

"No," Himari stated as she stood up. " _I'm_ not."

She looked back to her fellow assassins who were waiting for her to speak again.

"We report back to the Hokage and will come back for him." They saluted in agreement before disappearing in a burst of speed.

Himari stood there and looked in the direction of Beacon. "Don't worry, Naruto. I'll get you out of there!" She then disappeared in a flash and followed after her comrades.

 **- Chapter End-**

 **AN: Welp, I finally finished this chapter. This one was no doubt the one that took the longest for me to write. It was strange and I found this one a little iffy, to be honest. Though I was still happy with it enough to post it, but still. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and feel free to ask me any questions or tell me your opinions on the story as it is. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter ready soon. P.S. I'm thinking of posting something very interesting soon. Hint: It has something to do with One-Shots. Okay, maybe that was too big of a hint but whatever. Hopefully, I'll have that out soon.  
**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Anyways that's enough of my rambling. I hope that you have a wonderful day and please review and tell me if there is anything I can improve on.**

 **CYA**

 **Word Count: 7,614**


End file.
